


Fragging For Peace

by ladydragon76



Series: The Lottery [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Ending a war has never been this hot.  ♬ ♪ *brown chicken brown cow* ♪ ♫</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Setting the Scene

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** The Lottery  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Autobot ensemble, Decepticon ensemble  
>  **Warnings:** Sticky, Crack,  
>  **Notes:** Dundadadaaaa!! And of course, blame for this lies draped resplendent and gloriously over NK's lap.

Once the shouting and railing over where Optimus had gotten the idea for the lottery died down, things went well. Valve mechs were drawn every two weeks, and the Autobots did quite well with it for a number of months. Optimus Prime was happy, which translated to many others being happy simply because their Prime was. It might have actually helped that fights over 'submitting' to interface had ended. A great many Autobots actually reflected on their behavior, and while not everyone was quite ready to embrace being a 'valve mech' without the excuse of the lottery, things improved vastly. The Decepticons were still running the occasional raid, but they were hit-and-run, which the humans didn't like of course, but Ratchet was thrilled. No actual battles meant no injuries meant one happy medic.

Then-

"So hey!" Bumblebee had said while laughing in the common room. Everyone was in high spirits as the latest drawing had just named Wheeljack the lucky valve mech for the next two weeks, and –as the rumors ran- the engineer could make a mech go boom in all the right ways. "If we're doing this, and the Cons're doing this- think if we combined lottos we could end the war?"

Oh, mechs had laughed. The joke ran for days. Mechs talked about which Decepticon they would be willing to interface with for the sake of peace- giving or taking. The laughter stopped, however, when Optimus Prime returned to base after what was billed as a trip to Seattle to talk to the mayor about a parade or something, but instead turned out to have been a secret meeting between himself and Megatron.

A cross-faction lottery would be held in the Autobots' main hangar in two weeks instead of the next Autobot being chosen. That, given Optimus' timing in starting their lottery, also coincided with the Decepticon's time to draw a new mech as well.

"This is our chance at peace," Optimus Prime said. "Oddly as it's come about, I don’t want to scoff and dismiss it. Megatron has agreed to a ceasefire and promised no raids for the next month in exchange for enough energon for the Decepticons to ration. I've agreed." Here he gave his officers a sheepish look. "I know I did this without consulting anyone, but if you all prefer, we can just keep fighting?"

Optic ridges arched all around, every Autobot very well aware that there was no way in the Pit they were going to break their Prime's spark and choose war over a bit of interfacing. If nothing else, it was worth a shot.

"So how's it gonna work?" Jazz asked for them all into the silence.

"Those willing to participate will have their names added to the list with the Decepticon names. The names will be paired up, and then the two mechs will flip a coin to decide who is the valve mech."

"Me and Sunny are a matched set," Sideswipe called out in reminder.

"I believe Megatron mentioned the same for the Reflector trio," Prime replied. "That won't be a problem. Now, unless we have any more detailed questions, I'd like to get started on securing the main hanger and building in the temporary privacy rooms."

"And it _will_ be secure!" Red Alert huffed.

Now, two weeks later, the hanger was completely converted with berthrooms running along either side and some more at the end. The doors that led into the _Ark_ were sealed from the inside per Red Alert's demands, and all other access points were shut and alarmed. The Autobots waited outside for the Decepticons to arrive, some tense, some anticipatory, some itching to pull out weapons they weren't supposed to have on them and take up defensive stations. Prowl let everyone mutter and shift around for a few moments before casting his Prime a _look_. Optimus might be losing his mind, but at least this was no crazier than a number of Megatron's previous schemes. Different, but no crazier. Prowl would never forget that blasted purple gryphon.

Still. " _Are we sure about this, sir?_ " Prowl asked over the comms.

" _I am,_ " Optimus replied, smile visible as his mask was retracted. " _If you don't feel comfortable interfacing with one of them, you don't need to. This is fully voluntary._ "

Prowl just shook his head. He was willing, and as Second in Command, he felt he needed to lead from the front on this as well. If this scheme had a hope of success, then as many Autobots as possible had to participate. If the troops saw Prowl shying back, more of them might as well, and that would lead to a domino effect. No, Prowl could and would do this, and for as crazy as it all was, if it worked, he would consider it worth the effort. He had, after all, done far worse things in the course of the war than interface with a mech he wasn't romantically interested in.

A ripple of anticipation and sound ran through the assembled Autobots, and Prowl looked up to see dark specks in the sky growing larger as the Decepticons flew toward them. " _If anyone wants his name removed from the list, now is your last chance,_ " Prowl said over the comms. He was rather proud when no one accepted the offer. Perhaps most everyone felt more determination than desire, but Prowl was pleased with them all. Those few that had opted not to participate were mechs who had no participated in the Autobots' lottery for their own preferences and reasons. Everyone else was in.

The Decepticons landed a short distance out from the _Ark_ , visible weaponry missing, most notably, Megatron's fusion cannon. Autobots tensed even more as their longtime enemies walked along the road toward them.

Megatron's hand lifted in a surprisingly friendly greeting, and Optimus stepped forward, his own hand up to return the wave. "Welcome," Prime said, his voice carrying. Prowl moved to stand at his Prime's elbow, able to hear what the others couldn't when he spoke to Megatron. "I want this to work." The words were raw and hopeful, and to Prowl's utter amazement, Megatron smiled and nodded.

"As do I, Prime," Megatron said as the Decepticons gathered around. "Let's not waste time. My troops are eager, as I'm sure yours are as well."

Prowl noted that the Decepticons _did_ seem rather eager, though assuming the Autobots were too, was a bit of a stretch. He cycled his vents and lifted the datapad to show Megatron and draw all other mechs' attention to it as well. "All Autobots willing to participate have entered their names. I placed all the Decepticon names on it you forwarded to Prime as well. Are there any names I need to remove?"

Megatron turned to sweep his gaze over the Decepticons, but they were silent or shaking their helms no. "I think we are ready if the Autobots are," he said, facing Prowl and Optimus.

Prowl gave a curt nod, then stepped back while thumbing on the datapad.

Optimus held up his arms to draw everyone's attention- not that it was needed. "Welcome all. We don't have enough rooms for all pairs, but we will start with matching everyone up."

"There's a thick forest here," Megatron added with a smirk. "I'm sure some can make do if they don't wish to wait."

Flags of hot pink colored Optimus' cheeks, but he did a fine job of ignoring it and nodded to Megatron. "Failing that, we will just clean up the rooms between… sessions. I have a few mechs not interested in interfacing, and they will be bringing out energon shortly for everyone."

"If everyone is ready," Prowl began, "I will begin."

Megatron made a magnanimous gesture, and Optimus said, "Yes please, Prowl."

Prowl pressed his finger to the randomize key on the datapad's screen and felt his jaw drop at the first pair of names. He stood there staring long enough that someone shouted, "Who already?"

"Astrotrain and Cliffjumper," Prowl answered, lifting his helm to search for both mechs. That was… Damn. He should have programmed size requirements into this, but it hadn't been an issue amongst the Autobots.

"Maybe we should re-roll that one?" Astrotrain said into the stunned silence.

"What? Afraid you can't handle me?" Cliffjumper demanded, pushing to the front of the cluster of Autobots to plant his feet apart and hands on his hips.

"More like afraid I'd rip you in half," was the reply.

Cliffjumper snorted. "First. You're assuming you'd win spike position. Second. If you think poking a spike into a valve is the only way to go, you totally need me as a berth instructor."

The challenge landed well, and before Prowl or Optimus could do more than open their mouths to caution either mech, Astrotrain huffed, pushed forward and said, "Fine. Flip the coin."

Wheeljack stepped up beside Prowl to show everyone the mech-sized mock-up of an American quarter he had created just for this purpose. "Alphabetically, Astrotrain gets ta call it." Then he flicked the coin into the air with his thumb, caught it, and slapped it over onto the back of his other hand.

"Heads," Astrotrain said.

"Heads it is," Wheeljack said, and everyone turned to look at Cliffjumper.

"I call spike mech," Astrotrain said, a smirk on his face as he -and everyone else- expected Cliffjumper to back down.

"This way then," Cliffjumper said instead and led the way into the hanger.

Prowl cast a worried look to Prime, then commed Cliffjumper himself, " _If he harms you-_ "

Cliffjumper cut him off before he could finish speaking. " _He won't_."

The comm was cut, and Prowl was left to watch as the door slid closed, hiding the mismatched pair from sight. He cycled his vents again, but before he could press the randomizing button again, Frenzy shot forward.

"I volunteer for tribute!" the tiny mech shouted, his brother stumbling to his side as Frenzy had dragged him out to the front of the crowd with him. "Blaster's got mechs our size. Me and Rumble can flip a coin and do whatever with Eject and Rewind."

"Or basketball!" Eject called, dragging his own twin forward. "Yeah! Frag the coin, we can play a game of two on two!"

Prowl glanced between the two carrier mechs, but as neither of them protested, he waved permission to Eject and watched as the four smaller mechs headed off toward the basketball court. The four names were removed from the randomizer, and Prowl had it run another pair. "Oh. Skywarp and myself," he said, surprised his name had come up so quickly. "Wheeljack?"

"Prowl before Skywarp, so call it in the air, Prowl," Wheeljack said and flipped the coin.

"Heads," Prowl said, optics a bit wide still.

"Tails," Wheeljack called out. "Skywarp's choice."

The dark Seeker bounced forward as Prowl handed the datapad over to Wheeljack to manage. Wings wobbled and fluttered, and Skywarp's red optics were darkening as Prowl watched him. "Choices!" the Seeker all but squealed. "I mean, I like a good spiking, but you're just so cute. I think I want that little valve if that's ok?"

"It is acceptable," Prowl said, nervousness making his doorwings twitch as he turned and led the way to a berthroom.

Wheeljack watched the two go then glanced around, helm fins flashing in his version of a smile. "Alrighty! Onward we go!" He poked his finger against the little 'randomize' button, and called out, "Sunstreaker! Sideswipe! Ya're with Breakdown." The engineer juggled the datapad a bit and flipped the coin. "Call it, Breakdown."

"Valve!" Breakdown shouted then clapped his hands over his mouth. "Uh…"

The twins laughed, and Sideswipe clapped a hand down on Breakdown's shoulder. "If you want to be the valve mech, we'll show you a good time. If not," he added with a gesture toward Wheeljack, "Jack can read the coin."

"Valve is fine," Breakdown replied, his voice muffled from behind his hands still.

Sideswipe gave Wheeljack a grin as Sunstreaker rolled his optics, and together the twins led Breakdown away and into the hanger.

Wheeljack beamed, moved the coin off so he could access the datapad again, and ran through pairing off a few more couples before getting his chance to covertly load the metaphorical dice. "Grimlock and Starscream," he called out, helm fins flashing happily.

Grimlock eyed him, visor bright, and from within the Decepticons a spattering of snickers filled the air until Megatron hushed them.

"Call it, Grimmy," Wheeljack said and flipped the coin.

"Tails," Grimlock said as metal flashed in the sunlight.

"Tails it is!" Wheeljack crowed, excited for his creation. He made sure that Optimus could see the coin, just in case, and kept his fingers crossed that Starscream wouldn't be cruel in this.

Grimlock eyed the Seeker as he stepped forward, but all Starscream did was wave a hand in a 'go ahead' gesture. "I choose spike," Grimlock said, then had to hurry after Starscream as the Seeker headed all the way to the back of the hanger to one of the rooms there.

Ratchet and Thundercracker were called next, then Hound and Ravage- which caused a slight stir, but the two simply wandered off into the woods without a word to anyone beyond Hound winning the toss and choosing spike. Motormaster excitedly won getting to spike Optimus, and then Soundwave and Jazz were paired off. Wheeljack paused at that, mostly due to the well-known rivalry, but Jazz bounced up, all smiles and won the coin toss. He didn't make his choice known, and instead grabbed Soundwave's hand and towed him toward the woods.

"Trust me, y'all ain't gonna want me in there," Jazz had proclaimed with a thumb hooked toward the hanger. "We'll be off round the mountain a bit."

After that, Ironhide and Onslaught headed off, then Deadend and Tracks. Mirage and Megatron were matched up, and the spy won the coin toss, surprising those remaining by choosing his own valve to be used. Wheeljack got matched up to Mixmaster, but asked to wait and finish up first. Most of the officers were off now, so he wanted to be sure everything ran fair. Well, fair beyond giving Grimlock a slight nudge.

Finally, the last to be paired off were Bluestreak and Vortex, and Vortex lost the coin toss. Wheeljack had been a little worried until Bluestreak smirked, hooked a finger under the edge of Vortex's battlemask, and towed him toward the hanger and the last available room.

Wheeljack flashed a grin toward Mixmaster and gestured toward the woods. "Wanna go or wait a bit more?"

"We can go," Mixmaster replied. "I don't want to wait to make you go boom any longer."

Wheeljack cackled and followed the luridly colored mech off into the trees.


	2. Did Someone Say Size Kink?

Cliffjumper made sure the door locked after Astrotrain was in the room and continued to grin at the mech.

"You can back out," Astrotrain said as he sat on the edge of the berth. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Interesting from a 'Con," Cliffjumper said, though there was no heat in his voice. This was a crazy-aft scheme, but if it ended the war, then he'd go along with it. Plus it'd be fun to show the Decepticon a thing or two about interfacing. "And I'm not backing out. You're too big to spike my valve, but we can have some fun other ways." He paused, hands on cocked hips as he stared up at the very large mech. "Unless _you_ want to back out? I won't hold it against you."

Astrotrain huffed a laugh and shook his head. "No, now I'm curious. Show me what you got, pipsqueak."

"It ain't that hard to figure out," Cliffjumper said as he climbed up onto the berth. "Lay back and open up."

"What? No foreplay?" Though Astrotrain obeyed, turning sideways to stretch out along the berth. His hands were folded under his helm, and he watched Cliffjumper with red optics too bright to be as disinterested as his pose implied.

Cliffjumper smirked and perched himself over Astrotrain's thighs, one finger tapping against a panel that certainly felt a bit warmer than what could be considered normal. "Come on. Show me what I'm working with."

"It's as thick as your little thigh," Astrotrain said, but his panel locks clicked and the cover retracted. Out pushed a silver spike that was- Cliffjumper looked from it to his thigh and nodded. Yep. As thick as his thigh. "Won't be offended if-"

Cliffjumper flicked his hand, brushing away the offer even as he interrupted it. "Nope. This is fine. We can make this work."

"How?"

"You really are unimaginative," Cliffjumper said with a laugh. Checking his balance, he reached out with both hands to the spike, and felt his array heat when his grip couldn't span the girth. "You can lift me pretty easily, right?"

In answer, Astrotrain reached down and plucked Cliffjumper from his lap with no strain at all. "Light as a feather."

"Perfect." Cliffjumper let his own panel retract, and said, "Ok, let me get into position."

Astrotrain looked confused, but he set Cliffjumper back down on his lap without complaint. Cliffjumper gave it a little thought, then moved to straddle the Decepticon's hips from above his spike, back to Astrotrain's chest.

"You might do better to sit up," Cliffjumper suggested. He would need to lean back too much with Astrotrain lying down for this to work right. Luckily, Astrotrain was too curious to argue or debate, and he sat up, scooting them both up the berth so he could lean his back against the wall. Cliffjumper was able to rest his back against Astrotrain's front and slide down so his array pressed against the thick spike.

Astrotrain's low chuckle rumbled and vibrated through Cliffjumper. "I think I get it."

"Finally," Cliffjumper said, but he cast a grin over his shoulder to take any sting out of the word.

Astrotrain merely shook his head and squirmed upright a little more, which pushed Cliffjumper more firmly against the top side of his spike. "You gonna enjoy this?"

"As long as you don't go off too fast," Cliffjumper replied and brought his legs up so he could cross his ankles and squeeze the spike between his thighs. Astrotrain grunted a soft sound, and Cliffjumper smirked to himself and clenched his legs together more. That earned him a real moan.

"Keep that up, and I might not even be all that sorry if I do." Large hands curled around Cliffjumper's waist and lifted.

With a snicker, Cliffjumper wrapped his hands as best he could around the spike again -more for balance than added stimulation- and angled his hips so the rim of his valve and all those little sensor nodes embedded in his array surface had contact.

Astrotrain lifted and lowered Cliffjumper a few times, chuckling as he did. Cliffjumper laughed again himself even as pleasure tingled through his array. "This is ridiculous," Astrotrain said, the smile audible in his voice.

"Feels good though," Cliffjumper replied, adding a thigh clench and hip rock as he was lowered again. That earned him another low moan.

"Might need more lube," Astrotrain said, slowly lifting Cliffjumper all the way along the length of his spike.

"Keep that up, and we'll have some." Cliffjumper's array was already sliding along better, and he couldn't help but squirm his hips for even better stimulation.

"Well… we could just…" Cliffjumper found himself twisted to the side, lifted and lowered a few times, then twisted to the other side for a repeat. It felt damn good, but they both laughed. "We are never telling the others about this!"

Cliffjumper shook his helm, unable to answer for laughing. He wasn't promising not to talk about this. Or not to use it in the future for that matter because, despite the amusement, pleasure zip-zinged from his array to his spark. Heat tingled through his circuits, and his sensornet grew flush from it all. Astrotrain wasn't any less affected if the lust shimmering through his field was to be believed. In truth, this was going better than Cliffjumper had expected. He'd had all kinds of imaginings about having to shoot his partner in the face and flee to help protect other Autobots. Instead, they were laughing even as they worked toward an overload. Sexy? Not exactly, but it was definitely fun, and no matter what others said about him, Cliffjumper did know how to have fun- even without a blaster involved.

"Frag," Astrotrain swore and began to lift and _drop_ Cliffjumper a little faster. "This…"

"Stop trying to make it what it's not. Just let it be fun and feel good," Cliffjumper said, his own vents hitching as the rim of his valve rubbed back up over the slight ridges of the Decepticon's spike. He tipped his hips forward just a bit as Astrotrain dropped him again and gasped in pleasure. It caused his thighs to tighten more, and the big mech groaned.

Laughter and amusement fell aside as need took over. Cliffjumper shut his optics and focused on rocking his array against Astrotrain's spike as the much larger mech began to thrust. They probably could have used a bit more lubricant, as Cliffjumper's inner thighs were getting a bit hot from the friction, but Astrotrain's moans came more frequently, and the earliest traces of impending overload beaded up from the end of his spike. Cliffjumper put his hands on the tip and smeared the fluids down along the large spike with each stroke.

"Oh frag," Astrotrain said. "That's better. Frag…"

Cliffjumper grinned and bit his lip against a laugh. It _did_ help though, and Astrotrain picked up the pace even more. A soft sound was driven from Cliffjumper as Astrotrain pushed him harder against the spike. He couldn't help but arch into it, his hips rocking beneath the hold Astrotrain kept on his waist.

Lift, push and drop. Lift, push and drop. The spike raked perfectly right over Cliffjumper's anterior cluster and valve rim, exciting the nodes and making him burn and squirm as he strained after his overload. Astrotrain was going to get his, that was guaranteed at this point, so Cliffjumper wanted his own before it was over. No such luck though, because the next stroke down was accompanied by a grunt and hard spurt of transfluid from Astrotrain.

Cliffjumper bit out a curse as fluid slicked Astrotrain's spike too much for the friction he needed. He was guided up and down a few more times before Astrotrain groaned and let Cliffjumper go. One hand remained over the Autobot's middle, but the other fell to the side. Cliffjumper clenched his jaw against a needy whine, but nothing could keep him from squirming his hips and trying to rock against the spike resting against his too-hot array.

"Hang on," Astrotrain said, panting. "Won't leave ya wanting, just… gimme a sec." His hand tightened, and Cliffjumper was pulled _away_ from the spike.

"Better not," Cliffjumper growled, though he knew the hungry need radiated from his field. He was _close_ , and the disappointed frustration _hurt_.

Astrotrain purred against Cliffjumper's helm and nudged his legs apart. "I have you."

One thick finger rubbed against Cliffjumper's array, making him mewl an embarrassing sound. He arched as Astrotrain pushed his smallest finger into his valve, a louder cry escaping as the empty ache was relieved.

"Enough?" Astrotrain asked, but before Cliffjumper could demand more, he clarified. "Or you need a bigger finger?"

"Just _move_!"

Astrotrain obeyed with a soft, deep chuckle, and Cliffjumper couldn't have cared less whether the Decepticon was laughing _at_ him or with him. Bliss rocketed through him, and it only took a few thrusts before his overload flashed fire out over his whole body. Cliffjumper shouted, hips bucking into the plunge of Astrotrain's finger, frame vibrating from the low purr at his back. He fell limp against the big mech's chest, helm lolling to the side as Astrotrain nuzzled an audial horn.

"Good?"

"Mn." Cliffjumper cycled his vents, dragged his optics back open. "Good. You?"

"Oh yeah. Most ridiculous frag ever, but it was great." Astrotrain grinned, then planted a kiss on Cliffjumper's cheek, surprising him. "Guess we better get you cleaned up."

Cliffjumper looked down at his lower half, then at Astrotrain's. "Both of us. There's a wash station set up outside the hanger." Primus. The mech made a _mess_ of them! "We'll clean up, then come back and clean up in here." It'd be rude to leave that for someone else. Wow.

"But good, right?" Astrotrain asked as he set Cliffjumper on the floor and stood.

Legs feeling a bit like gel instead of metal, Cliffjumper hung onto the side of the berth for a moment. "Yeah. I'll vote for peace based on that." He would too, he realized. Astrotrain had been good to him when he could have crushed him even on accident. A rather bright and genuine smile was cast up at Astrotrain. "Pits, I'd even do it again."


	3. Robutt Tetris

Frenzy walked toward the basketball court as Rumble and Eject ran ahead to it. "I don't wanna play," he said with a wave at the court. "Let them two wear each other out."

Rewind retracted his mask and grinned as their brothers raced to grab the basketball from where it rested by the one post. "Works for me. Eject's more into the whole competition thing than I am."

Frenzy parked his aft beside the court, waving his twin on when Rumble cast him a curious look. "Figure whichever position my brother gets, I'll take the other. Fair?"

"Works for me," Rewind said and sat beside Frenzy to watch the one-on-one game begin.

"First to ten points?" Eject called out over the sound of the dribbling basketball.

"Sure," Rumble said, then launched forward.

Frenzy smirked a bit as he watched his twin. Eject was a good match for him in the game, and while Frenzy and Rewind relaxed and chatted randomly, their brothers kept the score pretty even. Then Rumble made a shot from beyond the three-point line. Eject tried it, but Rumble stole the ball back and winged it down the court for a stupidly lucky shot, and won the game.

"Bullshit!" Eject shouted with a laugh.

"I'm spikin' you!" Rumble called out, finger pointing. He slung the ball to Eject, who put it down beside the post again, then jogged over to join Frenzy and Rewind.

"Guess that means I'm spiking you," Rewind said to Frenzy.

"S'ok. I like it." Frenzy snerked as his twin flopped to his back in the grass. "Question is, how we doin' this? Pairs? A pile?"

"I'm for a pile," Eject said as he stepped over Rumble's body and sat down right on his hips. He gave a roll of his own. "Charged. You? It feels hot there."

Rumble snickered and grabbed Eject's waist with both his hands, arching up to rock their panels together. "I'm for a mech pile. We don't get ta play with mechs our size much." Like ever. He sent a wordless query to Frenzy, but Frenzy was willing. He'd rather be near his brother for this. Being so little had kept them off the Lottery as valve mechs, though they had played with a few Decepticons that were trustworthy enough in the past year. Skywarp had been a hoot.

"Where do you two want me and Frenzy?" Rewind asked, though Frenzy was already moving. Rumble had an idea in mind, and it would work.

"Sit on his face," Frenzy said, giving Rewind a tug toward their brothers. "Can spike me while Rumble gets a taste."

Eject's panels were open, and he stroked his spike as he rubbed his valve along Rumble's panel. "You want a taste too?"

"How would he?" Rewind asked, pausing by Rumble's shoulder. "I'm supposed to be spiking him."

"Easy." Frenzy stepped one foot over his twin, panel retracting as he knelt over Rumble's chest. "Get in, then get your valve over Rumble's mouth."

"What's foreplay?" Rewind muttered, but he was grinning a bit, and Eject snickered.

"We did that already," Eject said then moaned as Rumble retracted his panel and let his spike extend. "Not our fault you two sat on the sidelines."

Frenzy watched the Autobot rub himself shamelessly against his twin's spike, felt the tendrils of pleasure through the link to Rumble, and grew warmer himself. He was practically always ready as it was, so the sensation of wind chilling the lubricant around his valve wasn't any surprise. Frenzy braced his hands on the ground behind Eject's knees and next to his twin's thighs, which left him facing a pair of ready spikes. Eject and Rumble both moaned as he dipped lower and licked each in turn.

"You're all hedonists," Rewind said.

"Protesting overmuch, brother-mine," Eject said, voice hazy as he lifted himself enough to catch Rumble's spike and guide it to his valve.

Frenzy purred a hungry note as Eject moaned and Rumble growled.

"Hurry it up, Rewind," Frenzy said, wiggling his aft at the other mech. Rumble reached up and smacked it, but then knees nudged between Frenzy's ankles and his twin's shoulders, and a finger circled the rim of his valve.

"What's the hur- Oh!"

Rumble chuckled, the sound muffled again Rewind’s valve which only served to drag out another gasp from the Autobot.

Frenzy whined, bumping his aft back and making Rewind grasp his hips and rock against him. _Not_ exactly what Frenzy wanted, but at least they were headed in the right direction now.

"Rewind," Eject called, the sound half whine, half exasperation. "Frag him already so I can get his mouth on my spike."

"Yeah," Frenzy agreed. He lifted one hand up to Eject's shoulder for balance, twisted a bit to reach behind himself with his free hand, and grasped Rewind's spike to give it a tug. "Get this in me. Now."

_Impatient, bro?_ Rumble teased, making Frenzy growl a bit. Fragger.

"Shut up," Frenzy bit out as he gave Rewind's spike another tug.

"Primus! Ok!" Rewind clenched his jaw and pushed at Frenzy's shoulder to get him to turn back, then batted Frenzy's hand off his spike. "Ok!"

Frenzy grinned at Eject , wound his arms around the mech's shoulders and planted his mouth on the other's in a kiss. Eject snickered and kissed him back, helping pull Frenzy closer so his twin could line up his spike. Frenzy gasped as his valve was nudged, then yelped and jerked away from the kiss as he was yanked back and filled in one hard thrust.

"Too much?" Rewind asked, and Frenzy could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Not even close to enough," Frenzy replied, but now at least they could get working toward enough. He dipped his helm back down, lightly nibbling along the side of Eject's spike and snickering as the Autobot moaned. Burrowing into their connection a bit more, Frenzy could almost taste the sweet tang of Rewind's lubricant as Rumble pulled the Autobot's hips in and thrust his tongue up into the valve. Frenzy purred as the spike twitched inside him, and traced his lips back up Eject's spike so he could close his mouth over it.

Eject bucked, but Frenzy had expected the motion and lifted enough to keep the sudden thrust from hurting and planted his hands on the mech's hips. That left Eject with nothing to do but grind down onto Rumble, which he did, pelvis rolling. Rumble eased his hold on Rewind enough that he could rock a bit too- something Frenzy appreciated as that spike buried in him finally started to stroke the tingling nodes of his valve.

They writhed together, the position and tight grips they had on one another not really leaving much room to move, but it was good, Frenzy thought. Eject and Rewind were making some noise, moaning and whimpering, gasping. Rumble purred, into it and sharing everything he could with Frenzy which was damn nice. Frenzy was careful not to get too lost to it himself. He'd rather try to draw it out and drive the Autobots crazy. Of course, squeezing his valve down like that and making the calipers roll up and down the sleek spike pressed deep _did_ feel damn good. And the little noises Eject made every time Frenzy swirled his tongue around the tip of his spike sent charge spiraling right into his spark.

It was Rewind that lost it first. He bucked hard into Frenzy, making him gasp as pleasure shot through his lines, then ground down against Rumble's face. His voice rose in a keening wail, and Frenzy clenched tight with his valve, feeling the heat pulse into him. He sucked Eject deep and was rewarded there too, the Autobot crying out.

_Zee,_ Rumble warned, and after a last lick, Frenzy lifted his mouth off the spike.

Eject yelped and Rumble began to really thrust. Frenzy just pushed himself up enough to hold onto the Autobot's shoulders and rocked his aft back against Rewind's hips. The Autobot took the hint and pushed in and out, spike still pressurized enough to snap charge over tingling, buzzing nodes. Frenzy shut his optics and burrowed into it all, feeling the swell of bliss in him and his twin, and riding it.

A few more thrusts and Rumble's growl broke into a moan. He dragged Eject down hard and the Autobot squealed into a second overload. Frenzy let the wave carry him, let it sweep him up and along, his higher cries echoing over the basketball court as he shared his twin's spike overload and enjoyed the way his own valve clutch-released the spike still inside him. He melted forward until his helm could rest against Eject's shoulder and purred.

"Frag," Rewind swore. "I… I gotta…" He pulled back, plating clanking as he fell off to the side in the grass. "Frag."

Frenzy snickered as he turned his helm to look at Rewind, then hissed as his brother poked at his valve.

"What?" Rumble asked with a grin. "It's right there. I had to."

Frenzy pushed off and flopped to the side himself. "Yeah. I'm irresistible like that."

Eject giggled and rather than climb off Rumble, simply draped himself over him, uncaring of the mess Frenzy had left on his brother's plating. Speaking of…

"Ain't there a river around here? I wanna wash," Frenzy said. "When my legs work."

"There's a wash station up by the hanger," Rewind replied. "We can go there in a few minutes."

Frenzy gave him a thumbs up before letting his hand drop back to the grass. _That was good._

_Yeah,_ Rumble agreed. _Could do it again if they manage to really end the war._

_Rather frag than fight._ Frenzy opened his optics to stare up at the blue sky. A gauzy white cloud drifted along, nice and slow. _Much as I like a good fight, fraggin' feels better._

Rumble made a noncommittal sound, but Frenzy could feel he agreed.

It was a bit more than a few minutes before Eject finally rolled off Rumble and stood. He wobbled and grinned a bit, then held down a hand. "Let's go get cleaned up and see what's going on." He smirked as he hauled Rumble to his feet and in close enough to kiss. "Maybe we can go another round if there's time."


	4. When You Wish Upon A Star~

Grimlock hurried after Starscream, stride long to catch up, a million butterflies swarming in his tanks. It was Wheeljack. He knew this was Wheeljack's doing. This wasn't luck because _no one_ was as lucky as _this_.

Starscream waited at the door, an amused smirk on that beautiful dark face as he gazed up at Grimlock. "Well?" the Seeker asked as Grimlock hesitated. Starscream wasn't _blocking,_ the door, but he was only just into the room.

Grimlock shoved aside the brief image of stepping into the room only to turn as the Seeker strutted back out and shut the door in the Dinobot's face, and stepped in. He braced himself as the door hissed shut and the lock beeped, then turned. Miracle upon miracles, Starscream remained.

"I know," Starscream said, that smirk still in place, the words lancing shock through Grimlock's spark.

"You do?" How the _frag_ was that even possible? Grimlock was very, _very_ careful to hide his crush from everyone. Wheeljack was just magical or something with how he managed to figure out his creations' deepest, darkest secrets. So how had Starscream figured it out?

"Oh yes," Starscream replied, one hand waving Grimlock toward the berth. "But I assure you, you'll fit."

Grimlock blinked, tension draining from him. _Oh_. Was _that_ what Starscream meant?

"I'm on top though," the Seeker continued as he matched Grimlock step for step toward the berth. Grimlock's lower legs bumped it, and he sat, only slightly shorter than Starscream now. Blue hands fearlessly reached for Grimlock's shoulders. One knee lifted and _s-l-i-d_ over the Dinobot's thigh. Then the other, and Grimlock's hands went automatically to the Seeker's narrow waist to brace him up. "Better to control how deep you go."

"I understand," Grimlock said, voice low and soft, and a bit rough. He was straining to keep his panel shut and his field leashed so he wouldn't drown Starscream in his lust.

Starscream tipped his helm, a slight frown making his lower lip poke out in a delectable little moue. "Do you… not want me?"

Grimlock's visor and field flared in surprise. "Fuck yes!"

The Seeker blinked then laughed, and it wasn't the laugh Grimlock knew from across the battlefield. This was open and bright, though short. "Then relax. I won't- Wait." Red optics narrowed a bit. "Where's the 'me Grimlock' and 'you Starscream' stuff?"

Oops.

Grimlock gave a one-shouldered shrug. "Everyone likes to think we're dumb, so why disabuse them of the notion?"

Starscream's optics grew round and bright, then he purred and pressed close, canopy to Grimlock's chest plating. "Oh~ Clever," he said, one fingertip trailing over the front of Grimlock's collar fairing. "Nervous then?" When Grimlock tipped his helm in question, Starscream continued. "The hesitance. If you want me, why are you keeping your field and plating clamped so tight?" To illustrate, he poked at a transformation seam- one that was indeed held so tightly in that even Starscream's smaller fingers couldn't push in far enough to touch the cabling or substructure beneath it.

Frag it. He'd already stated plainly that he wanted Starscream. Why bother hiding it? No. Better question- why squander this opportunity by questioning it? The only thing he really needed to be certain of was the Seeker's genuine consent, which Grimlock would get to. First though, he cycled his vents and allowed more of his own desire to fill his field, his plating to relax more.

"Oh…" Starscream purred again and pressed harder against Grimlock as their fields flirted around the edges before melding a little. "You _do_ want me." He was smiling as he reached one hand up to tap a fingertip against Grimlock's battlemask. "Does this come off?"

"Yes," Grimlock replied, ignoring the hint and dragging a claw tip down the center of the Seeker's back. "If I retract it, will you let me kiss you?"

Starscream's vents hitched, his wings fluttering. "Wherever you want."

_That_ was too tempting to pass up, and Grimlock had to suppress a shiver of want as he retracted the mask. "Wherever I want?" he asked, voice a deep rumble.

Starscream spread his legs more, shin guards sliding out over Grimlock's thighs. " _Any_ where."

Grimlock growled as lust flared through his field, but he had to ask, because there was something missing in Starscream despite the coy smile and warm press of his body. "You're taking being matched up with me incredibly well." Starscream warm and willing in his arms was a fantasy he had indulged in for so long, he couldn't begin to count how many times he'd overloaded with the Seeker's name shaping his lips, but there was something… off. And Grimlock couldn't ignore it.

A shoulder and wing lifted in a shrug, but Starscream's gaze dropped off to the side. "I like big mechs." He paused, field flickering, and something of honest hesitance showed on his face when Grimlock made no move to continue. "I'm relieved I wasn't paired with Skyfire," he admitted softly.

Grimlock nodded, not requiring more of an explanation than that. "You're nervous too," he said, making a guess. "Just more experienced at hiding it."

Starscream peered up from under the ridge of his helm, smirk twisting his mouth. "Less so, now that I know your little secret." He straightened, wings lifting to flick back the way Swoop's did when he thought he had one-upped Sludge in Chess. "Please me well, and maybe I'll keep that secret."

Grimlock laughed, arms sliding in to band tighter around the Seeker's back, fingers brushing over a wing hinge. "Tell whoever you want. I don't need bribed. If you'll let me, I'd like nothing more than drive you mindless with pleasure."

Starscream's optics darkened and he shivered against Grimlock. "Think you can?" It was meant to sound like a challenge, Grimlock was sure of that, but the Seeker's voice came out breathless and soft.

"Know I can." And before Starscream could think of a retort or snark back, Grimlock twisted to the side and laid him on his back. Bright wings stretched across the berth, gleaming in the low light- mood lighting, Jazz had said. It was just enough to see decently by. Just enough to make the white of Starscream's plating glow, the red and blue shine. "You are beautiful," Grimlock rumbled, optics on his hand as he dragged it lightly down the smooth curve of Starscream's canopy.

"I was going to be on top," Starscream said, though he made no move to get up.

"You can be," Grimlock replied, shifting so he could sit, legs crossed, on the berth. Starscream's legs draped over his knees, the mech sprawled out before the Dinobot- like a feast laid out and waiting to be devoured. "If I do something you don't like, tell me."

"When the times comes, I want to be on top," Starscream said, a bit of tension in his voice.

Grimlock nodded, both hands roaming, exploring, though not holding the Seeker down. "You will be." Large grey hands pushed up then dragged back down Starscream's torso. "You can be now if you prefer."

Starscream flicked a hand dismissively. "I don't see any reason to deny you this chance to indulge."

Bravado, Grimlock wondered? "Tell me to stop." He eased his fingers into the lateral seams to tease the more sensitive components beneath Starscream's plating.

"Impress me," Starscream shot back with a smirk and let his field relax a bit more.

Grimlock drank in the sight with a low purr and, hands moving, he noted every spot that made the Seeker squirm. Silky smooth plating grew warm, and Starscream's wings fluttered against the berth in minute movements. The Dinobot took his cues from each half-stifled gasp, and when he was sure he was on the right track, he relentlessly attacked every hot spot. Claws dragged lightly along the Seeker's throat, making him arch his helm back, his optics shuttered. Meanwhile, Grimlock's other hand slid a fingertip into a pectoral vent, drawing out a sharper gasp. He worked downward, sliding himself back and shifting his legs aside as he did. By the time he pulled his hands down to a crimson pelvis, thumbs sliding inward, Starscream was panting. It took a single light brush of Grimlock's thumbs to get the Seeker's panel to snap open.

"Don't tease now," Starscream whispered.

"Never," Grimlock rumbled in reply and tipped his helm down. The sweet, hot scent of lubricant drowned him, and a low, hungry moan escaped, making Starscream tremble before Grimlock even gave his array a first, light lick.

"Primus!" Starscream cried, hips bucking up. Or trying.

Grimlock spread his hands over red hips and kept the Seeker pinned as he pressed his face in, nuzzling first, then tracing the rim of the valve.

"Grimlock!"

Grimlock's spike surged to full life, striking the inside of his resolutely closed panel. "Louder," he purred, then thrust his tongue into a valve gone slick and sweet.

Starscream keened, fingertips pinpricks of sharp contact on the back of Grimlock's helm as he tried to push the Dinobot closer and fruitlessly rock his hips up. Sleek legs spread wider, and Grimlock moaned as he devoured the soaked array, tongue pushing as deep as he could, pressing and sliding over nodes that snapped charge against it. Starscream's growing cries were music to his audials, and he purred a deep, rolling note only to moan as ecstatic pleasure washed over him when the Seeker convulsed.

Grimlock eased up, gentling Starscream through his overload before kissing his way up to claim his mouth. Starscream clutched his helm the whole way and whimpered into the plundering kiss.

"Want on top?" Grimlock asked. His spike _hurt_ , trapped as it was, but he'd let Starscream walk out now if-

"Primus, yes!" Starscream pushed at Grimlock's shoulders, half-sitting once the larger mech shifted to the side. A dark lip was caught between his teeth and garnet optics were focused on the Dinobot's lap. "Show me," he demanded even as he reached out.

Grimlock grasped after some control, but his spike still launched free, extending to full length the instant his panel was out of the way.

Starscream smirked as he curled his fingers around it. "My, my. That _is_ impressive."

"Don't tease too much," Grimlock said, his voice tight, field thick with lust and need.

"No. Even I'm not that cruel."

Starscream pushed at Grimlock's shoulders, so the Dinobot laid back, hands going to the narrow waist to help the mech balance. Starscream wore a pleased little grin as he swung a leg over Grimlock's thighs, his hands on the wide yellow chest plating.

"Let me handle this. I'll need stretched more before you can really take me."

Grimlock nodded, helm spinning, spark throbbing hard and fast. Starscream situated himself then bit his lip as he met Grimlock's gaze and _slid_ his wet array up the length of the Dinobot's spike.

"Oh, you are fun. Look at you shake for me," Starscream said on a purr, his voice gone soft.

"Tease," Grimlock bit out, straining to keep still and not just overload from the thought of getting to finally have Starscream in his arms.

Starscream chuckled, tilted his hips, and caught the tip of Grimlock's spike with his valve. Grimlock spread his fingers out, palms only remaining in contact, so he wouldn't crush the Seeker's plating in his grip. A seismic moan rolled out of him as Starscream slowly worked himself further and further onto the spike.

"Oh, Primus…" Starscream's claws bit into Grimlock's plating again as he rocked up and down. "Grimlock," he gasped. "Help me move."

Grimlock's fingers curled back around the Seeker's hips, and he growled as he lift-pulled then thrust-pushed. Bliss poured over him, molten hot and tingling as it curled into a ball and built pressure at the base of his spike. "Star…"

Starscream whimpered, rocking himself faster over Grimlock, lower lip caught between his teeth, optics squeezed shut. His wings arched high, swept back and shaking.

"You are so beautiful," Grimlock whispered, feeling his control slip with a pulse of fire along his spike. Starscream fell in the very next instant, and the Dinobot couldn't tear his gaze away from his face.

A sharp cry burst from the Seeker, his valve clamping tight as he ground down. He collapsed forward, mouth open in gasping sobs, the ripple-clutch of his valve pulling Grimlock into a heady release that left him moaning and dizzy. The world pulsed and spun, tilting wildly while aftershocks zip-zinged through Grimlock.

Starscream moaned into the Dinobot's chest plating, body draped over him, limbs slack and vents going full-bore. "Oh, that was _good_."

"Incredible," Grimlock agreed, spike giving a twitch as Starscream slid up and off of him.

"I suppose we should go clean up and be sure no one else needs this space," Starscream said with a heavy sigh. Grimlock was in no hurry to leave, but as the Seeker rolled to the edge of the berth and stood, he bit his lip against a protest. Once was more than he'd ever dared really hope for.

"Thank you," Grimlock said as he sat at the edge of the berth, waiting for his gyros to settle.

Starscream smirked back over a wing. "Oh, thank _you_. That was very nice." He tipped his helm back as Grimlock stood and stepped toward him and the door. A soft laugh- almost a giggle escaped Starscream then. "Kiss me one last time."

No power on Earth could have stopped Grimlock from sweeping the Seeker up and claiming his mouth. He took two steps forward and braced Starscream against the wall as warm arms curled around his neck. He poured everything in to the kiss, tongue gliding against Starscream's, lust in his field. Starscream squirmed, legs drawing up to hook over Grimlock's hips as he moaned, hips rolling to rub himself against the very erect length of the Dinobot's spike.

"Take me," Starscream gasped then bit Grimlock's lip. "Frag the rules. I want another overload."

Like Grimlock would argue that? It took only the smallest adjustment of his grip, and the Dinobot sank back into that hot, slick valve, deeper this time as Starscream's weight bore him down more. The Seeker cried out, and for a moment Grimlock feared he'd hurt him, but then-

"Harder!" Starscream's thighs tightened against Grimlock's waist, hips rocking. "Please! Grimlock, harder!"

With a growl, Grimlock rocked his own hips back, then plunged in. The flared base of his spike pushed against the rim of Starscream's valve, and the Seeker wailed, back arching and wingtips pinging against the wall as they shook.

"Yes!"

Grimlock held tight, pushed Starscream harder against the wall, and gave into the need gnawing at the pit of his tanks. Starscream was _much_ louder this time, pleading, begging, commanding Grimlock to go harder, faster, deeper, and Grimlock was powerless to deny him. He hadn't meant to, but Starscream bucked just as the Dinobot thrust, and the rim of the Seeker's valve rode ride over the flare and clenched tight even as the knot swelled.

"Oh! _Oh, Primus!_ Grim _lock_!"

Grimlock was just as surprised, but the end of his spike ground against the back of Starscream's valve. Charge thrilled from the deep-set nodes and coiled down the length of his spike. Grimlock bucked, movement restricted with them locked together, and Starscream writhed in his hold, wings clattering against the wall as his valve gave a rippling flutter before cinching tight.

Starscream _screamed_ , and Grimlock grunted, his overload torn from him with the Seeker's. He was driven to his knees, hips bucking helplessly as his body took over. All he could do was cradle Starscream close and moan through the surges.

Long minutes later, Starscream stirred, helm tipping back to look up at Grimlock. He gave the Dinobot a sleepy, _gorgeous_ smile. "Oh… I'm keeping you." Then promptly passed out.

Grimlock's spark lurched in concern, but by the time he worked them back over to the berth, the swell had shrunk enough to ease out of Starscream. The Dinobot could barely move, so he simply rolled them both onto the berth, cuddled the Seeker close, and let recharge drag him down too. Everyone else could just wait for some other room.


	5. Snuggle Porn

Tracks led Dead End into a room in the hanger and locked the door behind them. He was nervous, but the Decepticon appeared even more so. "Do you have a favored position?" Tracks asked as he crossed to the berth, trying to pull up arousing memories, unsure how well this would go.

"Not… really," Dead End replied, visor dim and shoulders hunched. "Uh…"

Tracks cocked his head to the side as he perched on the edge of the berth. "I assure you, I've heard a variety of unique interfacing requests in my life. We're here for peace and pleasure, so if you but tell me, I am sure we can work something out we will both enjoy."

Dead End heaved a sigh and came to sit next to Tracks. "Peace through fragging. Am I the only one this seems completely insane to?"

Tracks laughed. "Oh, no, definitely not, but I can't help but hope we all succeed."

"If it's not war that kills us, it'll be something else."

"Yes," Tracks said slowly, "but we can enjoy the time before that." One carefully polished hand lifted and came to rest on the Decepticon's knee. "And I am not the sort to give up without trying. Peace is worth it, and there are far less enjoyable things than interfacing we could have to endure.

That purple visor stared toward Tracks' hand, and then slowly Dead End lifted one of his own. Rather than cover Tracks' hand though, he rested his own beside it. "How did you get your plating to shine like that? I spent hours this morning preparing, and I look dull next to you."

Well, a good polish made for a fine bit of foreplay. Tracks smiled and eased his hand back, reaching into his subspace to pull out his prized detailing kit. "It is all in the tools and technique. Shall I help you shine up?"

"If you want."

"Do you want?" Tracks asked. "I don't wish to override your will."

Dead End eyed the kit, then gave a slight nod. "Yes. Though I supposed we'll just end up ruining all your hard work."

Tracks grinned. "We could polish _after_ interfacing?"

"I don't want to interface," Dead End replied with a sigh. "I can interface any time I want. I do have four brothers after all."

"Then why did you participate?" Tracks asked then hurried to add, "Not that I will force you at all, of course. If you don't want to interface, then we won't."

"You're an Autobot, and you guys are all fluffy and cuddly. Decepticons aren't."

Tracks waited, but Dead End only continued to stare down at the kit in the Autobot's lap. "I think that's a slight misconception. We started out civilians, many of us, but we've learned to be warriors."

"Yeah, but you guys snuggle and stuff. I've seen the vids from when Soundwave's minions spy on you." Dead End pulled his hands together, fingers knotting even as his plating drew in tighter. "Decepticons don't… snuggle."

Except when they did, Tracks thought, but opted not to say anything. He wasn't here to argue or debate, and only time and peace would ease Dead End and the other Stunticons out from under all the Decepticon propaganda they had been spoon fed since onlining. "If all you want to do is relax and snuggle, then I am willing. Once we've relaxed a while, I can show you my kit?"

Dead End cycled his vents and nodded. "But if anyone asks, I fucked you through the berth and made you scream my name."

Tracks only just managed to bite back a laugh. "Of course," he said with a smile. "Appearances must be kept."

"For all the good it'll do in the end." Dead End sighed and looked behind them at the berth. "How do we do this?"

Primus save them both, had the mech really never cuddled at all? "Oh, it's actually quite easy. The most difficult part is getting comfortable, but once that is achieved, we simply relax and enjoy it. Allow me." Tracks pushed himself back onto the berth, drew up his knees so he could get his feet past Dead End, then stretched out on his side. "Now you lie here in front of me." He patted the berth.

Dead End's visor dimmed a little, as though he was squinting or narrowing his optics, but he shifted smoothly into place, mirroring Tracks' position.

"Shall we start with me holding you?" Tracks asked as he pushed his lower arm past Dead End's shoulder. "We can switch up once you have the notion if you want to."

"What do I..?" Dead End was definitely scowling under his masks now.

"Scoot in," Tracks said, free hand pointing toward his shoulder. "You'll rest your helm here on my shoulder, and then I can wrap my arms around you."

Dead End edged in, arms curled close to his chest to avoid touching Tracks anywhere other than where he helm laid on Tracks' shoulder. Even then he wasn't really _resting_ , neck cables tensed to keep much of the weight of his helm off the Autobot.

"A good start," Tracks said, spark aching for the mech. "And now…" He wrapped his arms around Dead End and pulled until their bodies were in contact from helm to foot. Tracks laid his head on top of Dead End's and draped a leg over the Stunticon's. "Now, you take a nice deep invent." He did so himself. "Then release it and all the tension in your frame." Tracks exhaled, letting his body melt down against the berth and Dead End.

"I'm awful at this," Dead End whispered.

"Nonsense. You're simply new to it." Tracks nuzzled his cheek against the top of Dead End's helm. "Though you don't feel very relaxed. Would a different position help? Perhaps if you put this arm over my waist?" He tapped the Stunticon's upper arm, and after a moment's hesitation, Dead End slowly extended his arm and placed it over Tracks' middle. "Now close your optics," Tracks murmured, purposely softening his voice to an almost sleepy rumble.

"Ok."

"Good. Now invent. Good. Out, nice and slow, let your body be heavy and sink into the berth."

"I don't want to scuff you," Dead End said, remaining tense. "I don't want to crush you either."

"You certainly won't crush me, and should either of us scuff, we'll tend that before we leave." Tracked resettled his own arms, cuddling Dead End as close as the stiff frame would allow. "Go on. Relax."

Dead End cycled his vents, then again, and slowly, very slowly, the weight of his helm increased on Track's shoulder.

"Very good," Tracks praised. "Keep going. Imagine how you feel after a mind-blowing overload. How lax and heavy your body feels. How you can't bear to move even an inch, and your struts feel like liquid."

"Autobots snuggle after overloads too?" Dead End asked, his body genuinely beginning to sink in against Tracks. "Like, not just when watching TV or something?"

"It depends on the mech, but yes. Before or after. Or both." Tracks offered a shrug with his free shoulder. "It's a pleasant activity and shows care to the other mech."

"I can't imagine doing this with any of the other 'Cons, even after a really good overload." Dead End squirmed a little, but it was to push closer, one knee nudging up over Tracks' other leg.

"Perhaps that is something Decepticons can learn from Autobots once we've reached peace." Tracked shut his optics and relaxed even more. "This isn't exactly an activity that implies weakness. I mean… it _is_ pleasant, is it not?"

"Yeah. I kinda like it," Dead End said. "Just layin' here's pretty nice, and you're good and warm. Sorta makin' me sleepy."

"Sleepy can be a part of it," Tracks replied. "Especially when the television isn't on or there's no particular conversation to be had."

Dead End tensed a bit, offense in his tone. "I can talk about stuff."

"I've no doubt." Tracks smoothed his hand down then up Dead End's back. "I meant only that we've no serious discussion we _need_ to have. Sometimes when mechs need to discuss something difficult between them, snuggling can show they still care for one another as they work out the issue."

The tension left Dead End and he made a sound of consideration.

"We can talk if you have something you'd like to discuss. I'm quite the good listener," Tracks offered.

"Nah. But thanks." Dead End pushed just a bit closer. "This is good. If I fall asleep, wake me before they come banging on the door?"

"I'll set an internal alarm to wake us both in half an hour." Tracks did so even as he spoke the words. "Then we can polish up and head out to see how the others are faring."

"'Kay…"


	6. Don't Come Knockin' When These Trucks're Rockin'

Motormaster stepped up close to the Prime and purred as he lifted a hand to cup the side of a blue helm. "Gonna fuck you 'til you scream." He revved his engine, thumb stroking along a soft bottom lip.

"As long as it doesn't hurt," Prime replied, then nipped Motormaster's thumb. "I don't mind it a bit rough, but I don't really want you taking out our… rivalry on my valve."

Motormaster blinked, optics lifting from those pretty lips to Prime's optics. "I wasn't even thinking about that." He backed off a little, throttling back the arousal so he _could_ think. When his name had been called, pairing him up with Prime, his spike had gone instantly hard and ready. Winning the toss and getting to spike the other mech was a fantasy come true. Less dark now than before, so maybe Prime had a good reason to be a bit cautious. "Like giving it hard and deep, but what do you like?"

It was _satisfying_ to watch the Prime shiver. "I think I would enjoy that. I want your passion, just not your rage."

Motormaster shook his helm and stepped in closer, chest to chest. "Not angry." He wasn't. Megatron had had a few long talks with him about life stuff of late, and more since the whole possible peace thing came up. Hate and anger weren't going to help _this_ , and maybe if they could find common ground in a berth, they could get the Autobots to listen and find some common ground in the war. Motormaster liked a good fight, but his whole life had been war, and the last year had been a lot more fun than fighting. It was time to focus on the now though, so he pushed aside the thoughts and tipped his helm to kiss Prime.

Motormaster wasn't sure what to expect, maybe a short squabble over dominance like with Onslaught. Or maybe the coy teasing like with Megatron. Instead, Prime opened to the kiss, going soft as he molded himself to Motormaster's frame. Autobot, he thought. Of course Prime would be softer.

A nudge got them moving, and Motormaster stepped forward slowly so they wouldn't end up tumbling to the berth in a clatter. Sure that could be fun, but it wasn't what he wanted. "Want you on your knees. Want that aft up for me." It was a good position for hitting those end nodes, and Motormaster had made Megatron shriek a few times with it. He wanted the same from Prime. "Good?"

"I think we can do that," Prime said, pulling away to lie on the berth and spread his legs. "Open me first? I haven't shared my valve in a couple weeks."

Motormaster smirked as he knelt on the berth between Prime's legs. "I can do that."

Prime relaxed back and retracted his panel, lubricant glistening in the low lights around the rim of his valve already.

"Lookin' forward to this, Prime?"

"Optimus," Pr- Optimus said. "And yes. I don't often get to be with mechs my own size. It's arousing to know I won't have to hold back for fear of causing harm."

Motormaster growled at that, and his spike pushed harder against his panel. It hurt, but he'd begun to pride himself on his control. Megatron's panel never popped before he wanted it to. Motormaster could be at least as good. To distract himself from the pinch, he reached out and brushed his fingertips over the soft, hot metal of Optimus' array. Optimus gave a low purr, optics dimming as his hips lifted into the touch.

That was hot, and Motormaster traced the rim of Optimus' valve before sliding his middle finger in, thumb going to that flat little space above it where all the nodes were clustered.

"Mn! Yes, like that."

Motormaster rubbed the pad of his thumb in tiny circles, heat coiling through his lines as he watched Optimus Prime begin to pant for him. "Sensitive there?" he asked, knowing that not all mechs were. Or at least not equally. Playing with that spot on his own frame was nice for a warm-up, but he'd never overloaded from it alone. Not even when he tried by himself just to see if he could. But Wildrider? Give him just the right pressure there for a minute or two and he'd get all shaky and loud before overloading _hard_.

"S-sensitive enough," Optimus gasped, valve clenching on Motormaster's finger.

A second finger was added, but Motormaster kept the thrusts short, scissoring his fingers a bit while he worked that spot with a light, teasing touch. He bit his lip and shivered as Optimus gave a thick moan and pushed down against his hand. "Think… think I'm ready."

"Ya think so, huh?" Motormaster said, voice rough and low as he thrust his fingers deeper and harder.

Optimus-fucking-Prime _whimpered_ , and the Stunticon lost control over his panel. His spike jutted out, slick and shining, the tip pointed right at that hot little valve like it was being drawn in by magnets.

"Yeah. Think you're ready enough." Motormaster sure as hell was. He eased his fingers out then grabbed Optimus behind a knee and lifted the leg. A shove and a twist, and Optimus was on his front. Motormaster couldn't resist. He gave that white aft a slap and ordered, "Up on your knees. Gimme that wet little valve."

Optimus obeyed with a moan, back arched in a damn pretty curve as he left his chest against the berth, face pushed into the padding. Motormaster grabbed his hips and buried his own face against the Prime's array, tongue sweeping out to taste. Optimus cried out, aft bumping back and knees spreading farther apart. Motormaster thrust his tongue in and out a few times, but his spike _hurt_ from the lust, so he didn't stay there. Next time, he thought. If he could convince Optimus to go again. Frag the rules.

Motormaster knelt up, scooted in closer, lined up, then hauled Optimus back by his hips, hilting himself in one hard stroke. Optimus cried out, calipers squeeze-releasing against Motormaster's spike. He held there, giving them both a moment to adjust, but then Optimus squirmed, hips winding and aft pushing back. Good enough of a go-ahead for Motormaster, so he drew back, then plunged in again, driving right into that deep and hard he'd promised.

"Primus!" Optimus shouted, voice arcing higher than Motormaster had ever heard it.

"Fuckin' sexy, you know that?" The Stunticon grit his teeth, growling as pleasure licked at his circuits. He should last longer than this, though this was a pace to get it done, and Optimus was clenching around him, pushing back into each thrust. Wanton. Hot. Motormaster figured so long as he got Prime off too, he could forgive himself for slipping a bit. There _was_ an extra edge to this session. It was _Prime_ , and Motormaster was only the second Decepticon to get to see him like this- fingers clawing the berth, valve wet and greedy, gasping, uncontrolled moans sounding constantly.

Then the scream.

Motormaster grunted as Optimus' valve _gripped_ his spike, calipers rolling inward, pulling him deeper. The Stunticon ground in, the tip of his spike rocking against those nodes set all the way in the back of the valve, and drank it in as the Prime sobbed ecstatically into the berth. A few more grinding rolls of his own hips, and Motormaster groaned as his release swept up over him like an ocean wave. Heat flushed his chest and face, then surged back down to his array, blissful and heady. He held tight to Optimus' hips and stayed deep, listening to the other mech whimper and gasp under him as his overload was milked from his spike.

"Primus," Optimus repeated, voice laced with static and barely more than a whisper.

Motormaster grinned, proud and pleased, and slid gently from the still spasming valve. "Doin' ok? Not too rough?"

Optimus moaned and tipped his aft sideways to flop out along the berth. "I'm good. _You_ are good. Thank you. I think I needed that."

Motormaster stretched out on the berth and worked on getting his vents back under control. He reached out, fingers light along Optimus' jawline, thumb a caress over his chin. "You're pretty."

Optimus grinned, his expression a bit dopey around the edges, but that was alright. Meant Motormaster did the job right. "Thanks." He tipped his helm down, capturing Motormaster's thumb with his lips for a kiss.

Motormaster grinned, tipped Prime's chin up and leaned in for a real kiss. He was definitely going to see about getting that second round.


	7. Boom, Badoom, Boom, Boom, Badoom, Boom

Soundwave followed Jazz along the bank of the river, then off into the thick of the trees, spark beginning to pulse a little harder. He was no slouch in a fight, but this was _Jazz_ , and Soundwave had just deliberately followed him out of audial range of anyone else. Yes, he still could reach his creations, and his comms worked just fine, but if Jazz chose to do something nefarious and cast the possibility of peace to the wind, then no one would reach Soundwave in time to help him.

And Jazz had yet to announce whether he intended to spike or not.

"Ah! Here we are," Jazz announced, arm sweeping forward as they stepped out of the trees into a small, thickly grassed meadow on the north face of the volcano. "Our boudoir for the day," he added with a grin.

Soundwave looked around. It was a pretty space for being Earth and outdoors what with the soft grass and bright flowers here and there. He knew they were alone, so they did have privacy, though again, that didn't help his anxiety.

"Wanna try somethin',' Jazz said. "If ya're willin'."

Soundwave tipped his helm, watching Jazz from the corner of his visor.

"Actually," Jazz said with a soft chuckle, "been wantin' ta try it a real long time. Need a partner though, who can appreciate sound."

Soundwave scowled a little behind the protection of his masks. "Blaster."

Jazz shook his helm and walked to the middle of the glen to sit. "Nah. Blaster's a great mech, and he's sure inta the tunes, but he ain't got the same specialization you do. I wanna play with _sound_ , not music." He patted the ground beside him. "And your choice. I'm easy either way. Can spike me, or I'll spike you if ya prefer." He grinned widely, still looking up at Soundwave. "If ya even need another overload by the time I’m done with ya."

Soundwave continued to eye the Autobot for a moment, then lowered himself to the ground. "I spike."

"Cool beans, mech." Jazz pushed up to his knees. "Lie back." When Soundwave obeyed, the Autobot climbed over him, sitting so their panels rested together. Jazz's was warmer than average already, and Soundwave hoped that whatever he was planning helped arouse him. "Ok. Gonna start soft and work up. If this hurts at all, I'll stop. Tell me if it feels real good too." Then he reached up to brush his fingers over Soundwave's mask. "Lemme see that pretty face so I can use your expressions ta help guide me."

The mask was retracted, and Soundwave lay still and… not very encouraging if he were honest about it.

"Visor?" Jazz asked, fingertips light against Soundwave's cheek.

Soundwave lifted a hand, thumb pushing ever so lightly against the bottom edge of Jazz's visor.

The Autobot chuckled. "Ok, fair's fair. I'll show you mine, if you show me yours."

Though nothing could have prepared Soundwave for the sight of _white_ optics when Jazz's visor slid up to disappear into his helm. He gaped for a moment before a soft touch to his visor reminded him to retract it too.

"Yeah. Creepy, right?" Jazz said, his smile a bit brittle around the edges. "Been told it makes me look really angry or really scared all the time."

Soundwave stroked the pad of his thumb under one white optic. "Beautiful." Not just such a unique color- or lack of one, but the shape. Jazz's optics were perfect ovals with just the slightest points on the outer and inner edges. The outer point angled up just a bit over shapely cheek substructures. Jazz was _attractive_.

"So… ya don't want me ta put 'em away?" Jazz asked, and Soundwave grinned to feel the hesitance, uncertainty, and self-consciousness in the other mech.

"No." Soundwave lowered his hand, optics on Jazz's. "Proceed."

Jazz snorted a half-laugh, but resettled into place, his hands very deliberately resting on Soundwave's chest. "No kids, right?"

"Correct."

"'Kay. Remember ta speak up if it hurts at all. Ain't tried this except on myself, and that didn't work right."

Soundwave gave a curt nod then consciously relaxed his body.

"Here goes."

At first there was nothing, and Soundwave found himself frowning ever so slightly up at Jazz.

"It's gotta build," Jazz said, and right about then, Soundwave felt… something.

He tuned his hyper-sensitive sensors to that something and focused inward. There was a hum of vibration, so light that Soundwave knew he really would be the only one capable of picking it up.

"Gonna slowly dial it up," Jazz said in a whisper.

Soundwave gave another barely there nod and listened with his entire frame. The hum grew to a tickle, and he grimaced, but then it became more pronounced and less annoying. He shut his optics to listen better, to _feel_ it, and purred as the vibrations blended with the soft breeze. Soundwave melted into the grass, aware of each blade, tracking the way the sound and the air slid over his body. It was like being dipped into a warm oil bath. Then it was like floating, drifting on air.

Soundwave made a small sound of approval and pleasure, though it wasn't lust or desire. It certainly felt good, however, and he made no protest as Jazz's hands moved, making the feeling of floating become flying. Not flying as Soundwave experienced it, but as something aerodynamic and perfect. Sensation drifted over and under his plating- plating which he lifted so he could feel _more_.

That flying shifted to rushing, then _falling_ , and Soundwave's optics shot wide, his whole body tensing as he gripped Jazz by the wrists and _shoved_.

Jazz didn't go far, not with Soundwave still holding onto his arms, but all sound ceased. "So… unpleasant there, yeah?"

"Affirmative."

"Sorry about that. Was tryin' ta ramp it up ta the point it'd feel the right kinda good." Jazz rocked his hips to illustrate the right kind of good, but Soundwave had understood him just fine.

Slowly releasing Jazz's wrists, Soundwave relaxed back to the ground. "Switch frequency. Attempt a lower note."

Jazz nodded, his hands returning to Soundwave's chest. Again, he felt nothing at first, but then a hum, then a tickle which was quickly bypassed, then that soft breeze again. Jazz held them there, giving Soundwave the time to sink back into the experience before moving on.

"Put your hands lower," Soundwave murmured, voice only just audible so as to disrupt the vibrations as little as possible.

"Not spark?"

"Pelvis," Soundwave replied.

Jazz's hands smoothed down, and Soundwave's vents caught as _pleasure_ hummed along under his plating when Jazz's hands reached his midriff. The Autobot stayed there, fingers splayed and touch light, and Soundwave floated in warm oil. It carried him up on a cloud, only the slightest tingle settling in his array, unimportant compared to the full-body thrumming.

"Open for me, babe," Jazz said from some far-off world. One hand ghosted downward, and a click -soft though it was- mangled the sounds. Thankfully, that only lasted a moment. "Gonna slide onto this pretty spike now, ok? Soundwave?" The hands pulled up and away, the floating, thrumming, silky oil under his plating faded. "With me? Ok with interfacin'?"

The lack of _sound_ brought everything else his body had felt back into focus, and Soundwave keened softly.

"Not tryin' ta be mean," Jazz said. "Didn't expect this, and ya seem far off. Needa know ya wanna 'face too. We don't have ta."

Soundwave had to fight to get his vocalizer to work, and when it did, his voice rasped with static. "Want it."

Jazz's hands came back and so did the sound, and heat poured slowly down over Soundwave's spike. He drifted up again, blissful tingling sensation blanketing him and wrapping soothing, warm desire around his spark. Somewhere, far in the back of Soundwave's mind he considered that he ought to be doing something. Perhaps touching Jazz? Maybe thrusting up into the snug valve sheathing his spike? Anything besides lying sprawled in the grass unmoving.

It took considerable effort to open his optics, but Soundwave was glad he did. Jazz's pale optics were half-lidded, mouth open in a soft 'O'. He met Soundwave's gaze and held it as he worked his hips in smooth, rolling circles.

"Feel good, babe. Ya with me here?"

"Mmm…" Soundwave replied, and even managed to lift his hands to hold Jazz's waist.

"Primus," Jazz gasped, optics shutting for a moment as his helm fell back. "Can feel it too."

"Floating," Soundwave purred, feeling that soft tingling begin to heat and spread. Waves rippled over him, surging harder as Jazz panted and moved rougher and faster. Soundwave watched, content to drift on those waves. Heat pooled all through him rather than just deep in his belly. It was there too, and thickening around his spark, but mostly it was all over- from the tips of his feet to the ends of his fingers to the pointed detailing on his helm.

At first he didn't realize it, but Soundwave was humming with the sound, then moaning in harmony. Jazz whimpered, pushing harder, valve squeezing and making the sound ripple in time to the clutch-release of his calipers.

"Ah- _ah_!" Jazz cried, and the sound _pulsed_.

The slow-rising bubble pushed from under Soundwave, bowing his back off the ground, then burst in slow motion, taking him with it. A low, long, rumbling moan poured out of Soundwave, the overload nothing he'd ever felt before. Soft waves of release lapped over him, hot and heavy and sweet, and it took an age for him to drift back down to Earth. To remember he even had a partner lying draped over him.

Soundwave lifted a hand to rest on Jazz's shoulder.

"M'live," Jazz slurred. "Sorta."

"Impressive," Soundwave said, though it too, came out slurred and staticky.

"Knew ya were the right mech for it."

Soundwave tipped his helm to look down at Jazz and asked, "You intended to be partnered with me?"

"Nah. Glad I was though," Jazz said as he shakily pushed himself up and off Soundwave to sprawl in the grass beside him. "Real glad. Wow."

Soundwave grinned. "Me too."


	8. Thank You Sir May I Have Another

"So that was a sexy little move there," Vortex said as the door beeped shut.

Bluestreak grinned, knowing the Combaticon was referring to the way he'd tugged him along. "And you followed."

Vortex shrugged. "Ain't like my proclivities are much of a secret." He crossed to the berth and sat on the side of it, visor on Bluestreak as he leaned back on his hands. "Yours, however…"

"Sadly, I wasn't planning on anything too fancy today," Bluestreak said as he double checked the lock. "All my toys are inside." He crossed to the berth too, and plopping himself down near the head of it, faced Vortex. "I'm totally good with just interfacing, but if you want to play a little, I'm sure I could come up with something."

"Had to clear my subspace before coming here," Vortex said. "Don't even have rope."

It said something that Vortex would be made to leave everything behind, but Bluestreak still wasn't afraid. "Well, we don't really need rope do we? You would just hold still how I tell you to."

"Masochistic," Vortex said, pointing to himself. "No toys means no pain."

True, but honestly, Bluestreak hadn't expected this kind of opportunity, so they could make do or go simple. "This isn't really that soundproofed anyways. Plus it's our first time together."

"Good point." Vortex shifted to sit better on the berth and turned to face Bluestreak, his legs folded in. "So we've got verbal bondage, and what then?"

Bluestreak thought about it. "Call it a taste test. If we seem to suit, we can arrange some other time to get more involved. If you want to, that is. We really can just go vanilla today."

Vortex genuinely seemed to consider it a moment, then shook his helm. "Nah. I think I'd like to see if you can handle me. Even easy-going."

"Alright. But stop means stop and no means no today." Bluestreak gnawed his lip for a moment as Vortex nodded his agreement. "Anything I should avoid?"

"I won't be bound, so don't smack my rotors," Vortex warned. "That's great for fragging me off, but won't be safe for you without me tied down."

It was Bluestreak who nodded this time. "We'll feel it out and keep it simple. I'll order some servicing from you, and if you're good enough, I'll spike you and let you overload."

"No misbehaving slave today?" Vortex asked, helm tilted to the side and a smile in his voice.

Bluestreak grinned back. "No. Nice and easy. Maybe we'll really get peace and we can work out something more adventurous down the road."

"Or we can be like Prime and Megatron and just sneak off to frag when convenient for us."

"Or that," Bluestreak snickered. "But peace would be cooler." He pushed up from the berth and took a step away from it. "So you ready to start? Because this is an unexpected treat, so I'm pretty ready already."

"Yeah. I'm ready."

"Stop means stop," Bluestreak reminded.

"And no means no," Vortex responded dutifully.

Bluestreak pointed a finger at the floor in front of his feet. "Kneel," he ordered, and smirked as Vortex's visor flickered in a surprised blink. He had been told before that the shift in his voice was remarkable, and he knew it. Babbling and cheerful to undeniable command. He'd practiced it long enough.

Vortex slid off the berth's edge to kneel at Bluestreak's feet, hands resting on his thighs, helm tipped back to look up.

"You may call me 'sir'." Bluestreak reached out a finger an gave the visor and mask a smart little tap each. "Remove these."

"Yes, sir." The mask split down the middle and retracted into the sides of Vortex's helm as the visor slid up and out of sight.

Bluestreak let his fingers slide over the newly revealed face, considering it. Vortex wasn't what could be termed beautiful, his features strong but not completely unappealing. Much as Bluestreak liked a pretty face, he sought a complementary personality when it came to kinks. He wasn't a sadist, but he had no qualms about causing some pain if it was desired. He could see working Vortex over _thoroughly_ , and let the idea settle into a silky warmth low in his belly.

"Hands behind your back, clasp your wrists. Spread your knees and open your panel."

Vortex obeyed, and though Bluestreak had no idea if it was an accidental slip, or an intentional disobedience, Vortex didn't say 'yes sir'. Bluestreak lightly flicked the Combaticon's nose. "Forget something?"

The surprised, cross-optic expression was genuinely funny, but Bluestreak bit back the grin. "Yes, sir. Sorry, sir."

"You're forgiven. We are just getting to know each other after all," Bluestreak added as he walked a slow circuit around Vortex. He nodded to himself, pleased by the way the Combaticon's hands gripped the opposite wrist. He stroked his fingertips along a rotor blade, noted the shiver, and stepped back around in front of Vortex. "You could make a good pet. No. A slave. I can't see draping you over my lap for snuggles and pets, but I can see you scrubbing my quarters on your knees."

Bluestreak tipped his head and considered Vortex as the mech shivered. "What about today though?" He touched Vortex's face, fingers light under the mech's chin. No, nothing fancy today. He really hadn't been expecting this, neither had Vortex. It's a taste test, Bluestreak reminded himself. He stepped over to the berth, sat on the very edge, spread his legs, and pointed to the floor between his feet. "Crawl over here."

"Yes, sir," Vortex replied as he scooted forward on his knees.

Bluestreak waited until Vortex stopped then leaned back on his hands and let his panel retract. "Get me ready. You can play with my valve or my spike, but you can only use your mouth."

"Yes, sir," Vortex said, then leaned in, lips brushing Bluestreak's array surface lightly to begin.

It was nice, and Bluestreak lowered himself back on his elbows, doorwings lax against the berth, watching down the length of his body. Soft tingles danced spirals through his sensornet, and he gave an encouraging hum. Vortex was behaving, and Bluestreak wouldn't set him up to fail. Today.

Those light butterfly kisses became delicate licks that teased in swirling figure eights around his spike housing and valve rim. Bluestreak smiled indulgently as Vortex glanced up at him and poked his tongue past the first ring of calipers. So encouraged, Vortex shut his optics and pressed his face in more firmly, making Bluestreak purr with the pleasure. Arousal built slowly, but Vortex didn't appear to be in any hurry. Bluestreak shut his optics and let himself sink into it until his spike was rigid and aching.

"Alright," Bluestreak said, and reached down to nudge Vortex's head back. The Combaticon lifted his helm, but gave the tip of Bluestreak's spike a quick lick, stealing the drop of transfluid that had beaded there. Bluestreak smirked but let him get away with it. "Up here," he said and patted the berth. "On your knees, and you can use your hands if you need to."

"Yes, sir." Vortex pushed up to his feet and crawled onto the berth, his hands remaining clasped behind his back.

Bluestreak grinned at what probably amounted to showing off and got to his own knees. "Lean forward so I can get at that valve."

"Yes, sir," Vortex said, folding gracefully forward -totally showing off, Bluestreak decided- until his chest and helm rested on the berth, hands still holding tight to his own wrists.

"Did you like tasting my valve?" Bluestreak asked, finger gliding through the shine of lubricant at the rim of Vortex's valve.

"Yes, sir, I did," Vortex answered, calipers clenching visibly.

Bluestreak pushed a finger in, testing the slickness and whether or not he would need to stretch Vortex open some.

"Sir?" Vortex called, valve gripping at Bluestreak's finger.

"Yes, Vortex?" Bluestreak swept his finger around, playing with the nodes he found.

"I don't want prepped more, sir. Please, sir?"

Masochist, though Bluestreak doubted he could hurt him without trying to. "Shall I take you roughly, Vortex?"

Calipers tightened, and Vortex shivered. "Yes, sir. Please, sir."

Bluestreak rather liked the rasp Vortex's voice had taken on. He said nothing, but he did withdraw his finger, then line up his spike. "You'll have to hurry up if you want that overload. Going fast brings me off just as fast, but you can overload whenever you want today."

"Yes, s-AH!"

Bluestreak gripped Vortex's hips and plunged in hard, relishing the sharp cry from the other mech. He shifted one hand to Vortex's, using the bar his arms created to help drag the Combaticon back into each thrust. Bluestreak hadn't been lying about his overloads coming fast from this sort of pace. Arousal rocketed up to need within a handful of strut-rattling thrusts. Beneath him, Vortex whined, hips pushing back, their plating clanging loudly.

"Please, please…" Vortex chanted, and Bluestreak grit his teeth and pushed harder.

There was no lasting for him though, or Vortex it seemed. Just as Bluestreak lost control, Vortex's valve clamped tight, a high wail ringing off the walls. Bluestreak gasped, then moaned as his release surged in hot pulses from him to paint the spasming walls gripping him so nicely.

"Mmnnh…" Bluestreak hummed as the sharp edge softened. He gave a few last, lazy rocks of his hips, then drew back to stretch out on the berth. "Very good. Let go of your wrists, Vortex, and come snuggle me."

Vortex dragged his arms from behind his back and crawled up to collapse at Bluestreak's side.

"Doing ok?"

"Yes, sir."

Bluestreak grinned as he wrapped his arms around the Combaticon. "Let's call this session done. If we play more, I'll have to get you a collar or something so we can have a more blatant symbol of being finished. "How're you for real?"

" _Good_ ," Vortex moaned, cuddling closer to Bluestreak and throwing a leg over the gunner's.

Bluestreak chuckled. "That was fun."

"Barely more than vanilla. But yeah, fun." Vortex cycled his vents, his weight sinking in more against Bluestreak. "We can lay here a few, right?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm not sure my knees would hold my weight yet. And I like snuggling after, especially if we do get more adventurous. _Especially_ if you've asked me to hurt you during a session. Need to know you're not mad, and angry people can't snuggle right." Bluestreak shut his optics and purred softly. "We can talk more later though. Unless you want to now? Vortex?" He pulled his helm back to look at the other mech and discovered Vortex was _out_. "Yeah. We can talk later." Bluestreak snickered silently and settling in for a little nap of his own.


	9. Roleplay Rapture

Mirage chewed at his lip as he and _Megatron_ entered their chosen room.

"Nervous?" Megatron asked as he crossed to the berth and sat on the edge. "I promise you, I've been with mechs your size before. I will not harm you."

"Oh, it's not that." Mirage edged closer, aiming for habitual poise and fearing he fell short of the goal. "But nervous yes. How do you feel about a little roleplay?"

"It depends," Megatron answered, leaning back on his hands and tilting his head to the side a little.

"Well, you must be aware that part of the thrill of having you in my berth is the danger you present." Mirage stepped closer, daring to put himself in reach of those large, powerful hands. Megatron dipped his chin in a nod, so the spy continued. "Were you ever required, in your gladiatorial days, to service the nobility?"

Red optics shot round, and Mirage had to force himself to remain still and not engage his cloak.

"This is not a requirement, of course," the spy said into the stunned silence. "I never took part in such things back then. I have always been oddly conscious of consent and the imbalance of power my peers wielded over their servants and courtesans. I prefer a fully willing partner who can and will tell me no."

"Oddly," Megatron repeated, tone flat, then he blinked. "What did you have in mind?"

"A few commands for my pleasure," Mirage replied, feeling his face and array heat. "Then to be claimed roughly by the dangerous and feral gladiator."

"I said I would not harm you, and I meant that."

Mirage flicked a hand off to the side and shook his head. "I don't want pain or damage. Just to be handled a little more roughly." He licked his lower lip. "I rather like it a bit rough."

"If you tell me to stop, I will." Then Megatron stepped off the berth and gestured Mirage to climb on. "I have done this before," he said, voice soft. "Do not call me names or slave."

Mirage frowned and shook his helm. "No. I'm not interested in humiliation, just a little play." He paused as he settled himself on his side on the berth. "Are you sure this is alright? Having you without the play would still be a pleasure."

A slight smile curved Megatron's mouth up at the corners, and Mirage wondered how he had never noticed just how handsome the mech was before. It was actually a rather well-known fact. Starscream was a beauty even amongst Seekers, and Megatron was starkly handsome. Perhaps it was the lack of death hanging over him? "I'm willing. Stop means stop. No name calling. You want me to lift and force you a little?"

"As you are inspired to," Mirage answered, a thrill tripping through his spark. He wasn't particularly hoping for any one Decepticon before starting this, but when Megatron had been announced as his partner, he knew exactly what he wanted from the mech.

"Very well." Megatron took a couple steps back toward the door, gave his shoulders a slight shake, and for a silent moment stared at the floor. When he looked up, Mirage knew their little scene had begun. "Well? Are you just going to gape? They were your creds, but this could get boring fast."

Mirage smirked and pushed himself up to sit, leaning to the side still as he looked up at Megatron. "Just enjoying the view." He crooked a finger at Megatron and swung his legs forward so he sat on the edge of the berth. "You're too high up though. Kneel," he ordered while pointing to the floor between his feet.

A low growl rumbled from deep in Megatron's chest, but he complied. For a moment Mirage hesitated, but then it occurred to him that the gladiators _weren't_ always so willing, and being ordered about by a dainty little Towerling when they were so powerful and used to being in control would be a hard pill to swallow. Megatron was playing his part, and Mirage needed to trust the other mech would stop him if he was troubled by anything the spy did.

"Good," Mirage purred and reached a hand out to daringly caress Megatron's cheek. He retracted his panel, the cooler air of the room chilling the lubricant smeared across his array already. "Now, since I have you there…" He spread his legs wider and leaned back on one hand while tugging Megatron's head closer.

"Not subtle are you?" Megatron asked and those large hands came up to grip Mirage's hips and pull his aft to the very edge of the berth with a sharp tug.

Mirage gasped, then again as Megatron pressed his mouth over the spy- Towerling's valve, tongue thrusting in immediately. "Oh!" Mirage clutched at Megatron's helm, hips juttering, unable to decide if he wanted to pull back from the sudden onslaught or push into it for more. That choice was not left to him, however, as Megatron gripped him in an implacable hold and buried his face in Mirage's array.

He was… enthusiastic about it.

Good too. Mirage whimpered, thighs clamped to Megatron's helm as his charge launched from a tingling heat to rapture in an embarrassingly short amount of time. He fell back against the berth, gasping, panting, armor chiming from aftershocks.

"What you wanted, little prince?" Megatron growled.

"Primus," Mirage whimpered.

Megatron huffed a laugh as he stood. Both hands planted on the berth to either side of Mirage's helm, and once he fought his optics open and met Megatron's gaze, the Decep- _gladiator_ smirked at him.

"My turn," Megatron growled.

Mirage yelped as he was flipped to his front, then gasped as his aft was lifted. He scrambled to get his knees on the berth, but cried out, valve clenching and pleasure shocking through him as something long and hard pressed in deep.

"Tight little thing, aren't you?" Megatron purred. It was only when he added a second finger and pushed both back in that Mirage understood it was _not_ the mech's spike. "Don't worry, little one. I'll loosen you up in no time."

Mirage bit his lip, fingers clawing into the berth padding, and keened as his hips pushed back into each thrust of those fingers. Contrary to the words, Megatron took his time stretching Mirage's valve open, driving the Towerling half mad from lust by the time he added a third finger and plunged them deep. Overload tore through Mirage, making him scream into the padding and shake. Then, before he even fully came down, the fingers withdrew and the thick length of Megatron's spike pushed in, and in, and in further still.

"Primus!" Mirage shouted, helm thrown back. It had been a _long_ time since he was last filled so completely.

Megatron curled down over Mirage and bit his shoulder. "Wrong name."

"M-Megatron! Oh! _Please_! Please, I need-"

"Oh, I know what you need." Another bite, and Megatron pushed Mirage's helm to the side with his own so he could nip neck cables as well. "And I'm going to give it to you," he rumbled next to an audial. "But only if it's my name you're screaming." He rolled his hips back then _slammed_ into Mirage, knocking hard against the deepest-set nodes and blasting lightning through the Towerling's circuits.

" _Megatron!_ "

"Mmmnh… Very good."

One thick arm banded across Mirage's chest, Megatron's other hand hooking under his thigh. Mirage was then _lifted_ as Megatron straightened and crawled onto the berth himself. He stopped close enough to the wall for Mirage to press his hands to it, claw at its surface, then began lifting and dropping him onto that long spike, thrusting up into each drop.

Mirage wailed, helm thrown back, fingers gouging lines into the paint of the wall.

"Am I too much for you, little prince?" Megatron asked against Mirage's audial. "All you have to do is tell me to stop and I will." He bit at the edge of Mirage's helm, still moving them both. "Is that what you want?"

"Don't!" Mirage gasped, squeezing his lower legs against Megatron's thighs and clamping one hand over the gladiator's wrist. A low, desperate moan escaped him. "Don't stop! Please! Megatron!" He repeated the name, chanted it, and Megatron growled against his audial and drove into him, hard and hot and determined.

Mirage shook in that powerful hold, spark thrumming, sensornet alight, valve burning in the best way. His cries swelled into a high, wailing scream, and then Megatron grunted, clutched him tight, and thrust in hard to spill his release deep. Mirage's world went white with a fourth overload before abruptly going black.

"Mirage," a voice called from some great distance. "Mirage?"

"Mmrhph," Mirage said and snuggled into the solid warmth in front of him.

A low chuckle sounded near his audial. "Wake up, Mirage. Did I hurt you?"

Mirage grumbled about having to wake up, but then the memories returned as well as the identity of the mech calling his name and asking him questions. He was still muzzy though. What had Megatron said? "Whu'?"

"Did I hurt you?" Megatron asked again, large hand incredibly gentle as it stroked from Mirage's helm, over his shoulder, and down his back.

"No." Though I might be ruined for all other lovers for a while, Mirage thought. "That was… very good. Thank you for indulging me," he said, looking up into red optics.

"It was exceedingly pleasant for me as well," Megatron said with a genuine smile. "Regain your bearings, and once you're ready, we'll go clean up."

Mirage nodded but snuggled in, wanting to enjoy the cozy warmth just a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is all for now. ^_~ I'm leaving this open-ended because I might revisit it sometime in the future. <3 Thank you all for your kudos and comments! I'm so happy y'all've enjoyed this cracky, porny, series.


End file.
